totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zemsta
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 12 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Mieliśmy bardzo dziecinne wyzwanie... czyli dziecięce xD Niektórzy bardzo się wczuli, a niektórzy dali ciała. Między Tatianą i Thomasem doszło... o! Do pocałunku! Ciekawe... Wygrały Krokodyle, a opuścić nas musiała... Barbie! Kto dziś nas opuści? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku... Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Poranek na wyspie, Lato Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Dziewczyn '''Tina: '''Wstałam! I jak się rybki czujecie? :) '''Manuela: '''Rybkowato! :P '''Emily: '''Beznadziejnie... trochę do dupy. '''Tina: '''Od kiedy ty tak mówisz? '''Emily: '''Po prostu za długo przebywałam w kłótni xD '''Tina: '''Znam ten ból. '''Kinga: '''Ach! Fajny miałam sen... :) Nagle przypadkowo Kinga zrzuciła pewną szklankę ze stolika. I ona się rozbiła. '''Emily: '''NIE! '''Kinga: '''Sorry Emily :/ '''Emily: '''Jak mogłaś? To była moja ulubiona szklanka... -.- '''Tina: '''Oj tam, to tylko szklanka :P '''Emily: Tylko szklanka?! To był mój skarb! Był wart bardzo dużo! Od 100 lat był przenoszony z pokolenia na pokolenie... a teraz już po nim :'( Kinga -> Pożałujesz tego! ' Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Chłopaków 'Fatih: '''Masz jakiś sojusz? '''Andreas: '''Nie, a czemu pytasz? '''Fatih: '''Bo ostatnio zachowujesz się dziwnie... '''Andreas: '''Obawiam się tylko ziom, bo jest nas 2, a dziewczyn 4 :/ '''Fatih: '''Ta... ale z tego pokoju słychać te ich kłótnie xD A ty też je słyszysz? '''Andreas: '''Tak, czyli co? Powinniśmy być spokojni. Domek Bobrów - Pokój Dziewczyn '''Tatiana: '''Ach! Nie ma Barbie i już zrobiło się jakoś lepiej. '''Judy: '''Według mnie była spoko :P '''Tatiana: '''Gadanie... Judy? Tak z czystej ciekawości, jak się zachować gdy się po raz pierwszy w kimś naprawdę zakocha? '''Judy: '''Myślałam, że wiesz takie rzeczy. '''Tatiana: '''Rzeczy związane z seksem, a nie z miłością xD '''Judy: '''Powiem, ale po co ci to? '''Tatiana: '''Bo moja koleżanka się zakochała i chciałabym jej pomóc, jak skończy się ten program.... '''Judy: '''Spoko, ale na ucho ;) Powiedziała jej coś na ucho. '''Tatiana: '''Tak myślisz? '''Judy: '''Eee... no... tak xD Domek Bobrów - Pokój Chłopaków '''Thomas: '''Mniam! Thomas jadł pizzę. '''Ben: '''Dzięki Thomas, że ją nam skombinowałeś :) '''Markus: '''Ona jest zajebista! '''James: '''Super! '''Thomas: '''Spoko -> Męski sojusz musi się trzymać ;D To co? Judy na wylocie? ;) '''James: '''NIE! '''Thomas: '''Chcesz należeć do sojuszu czy odpaść? '''James: '''Eee... '''Chef: '''LUDZIE! NIECH WSZYSCY ZJAWIĄ SIĘ NA PLAŻY TERAZ! BO BĘDZIE ŹLE! '''Uczestnicy: '(śmiech)! 'Chef: '''Do dziesięciu liczę... Kto się spóźni... wylatuje! 10... 9... Uczestnicy szybko pobiegli. Wyzwanie, Jesień '''Chef: '''Baczność!!! Ustawili się na baczność. Szef dał pałką po plecach Benowi i Markusowi. '''Ben i Markus: '''Auaa!!! '''Chef: '''Wyprostowana sylwetka!!! '''Tina: '(ziew)!!! 'Chef: '''NIE ZIEWAĆ!!! '''Tatiana: '''Ale dziwak... '''Chef: '''Coś powiedziała?! '''Tatiana: '''Nic. '''Chef: '''Chris jest dziś chory... a ja dostałem was! Zasady: #Słuchacie się mnie! I ja decyduję kiedy macie wyzwanie! #Zauważę tylko jeden fałszywy ruch uczestnika, a pożałuje tego! #I po trzecie... zwracacie się do mnie per... Kucharzu! Czy to jasne!!!!!!!!? '''Uczestnicy: '''Tak jest panie kucharzu! '''Chef: '''A teraz... A teraz... A teraz pierwsze wyzwanie! 1 Wyzwanie Nagle wszyscy pojawili się w stołówce. '''Chef: '''Waszym zadaniem jest ugotowanie czegoś z odpadków <3 '''Tina: '''Pfe... co? I co niby z tego da się z robić xD '''Fatih: '''Nawet z odpadków można zdziałać cuda. '''James: 'Święta prawda! Kiedyś zrobiłem danie ze skorupek jajek i skórek od banana i smakowało. :) 'Thomas: '(rzyg)! '''Chef: '''Cisza!!! Kazałem się odzywać?! '''Uczestnicy: '''Nie, panie kucharzu! '''Chef: '''W tym wyzwaniu nie wezmą udziału Fatih i James... by było zabawniej (śmiech)! Zaczynać! ... Fatih i James się przyglądają swoim drużynom. '''BOBRY Tatiana: '''Macie te swoje produkty? '''Thomas: '''Mamy słonko ;D '''Tatiana: On mi działa na nerwy... ale coś mi się w nim podoba. Ben: 'Mam resztki z kurczaka. '''Markus: '''A ja łupiny słonecznika xD Judy machała do Jamesa. '''Tatiana: '''A ty Judy? '''Judy: '''A ja co? '''Tatiana: '(palm). No dobra... ja teraz to wszystko połączę. '''Thomas: '''Ale tak sama? ;D '''Tatiana: '''No tak. '''Thomas: '''Na pewno nie chcesz pomocy? ;) '''Tatiana: '''Ok. '''Thomas: '''Dzięki :D '''Tatiana: '''Ale tylko mi podpadniesz, a będzie źle ;) '''KROKODYLE Tina: '''Mam ciekawy pomysł! :) Zrobimy zapiekankę z odpadków! '''Andreas: '''Wspaniały pomysł! :D '''Manuela: '''Ohydny!!! -.- '''Kinga: '''Wyzwanie w sumie ma na tym polegać. '''Fatih: '''Powodzenia ;) Ja idę skorzystać z toalety. Poszedł. '''Emily: '''Ooo... ja też muszę skorzystać z toalety! :/ Poszła. '''Emily: Mam pomysł, jak zemścić się na Kindze :) Fatih mi się przyda do tego ;) ... Fatih siedział w toalecie. Po chwili podeszła Emily podstawiła jakiś patyk. Wtedy Fatih nie mógł nie wydostać. Fatih: 'No nie! Co się z tymi drzwiami dzieje!!! ... Emily wróciła. '''Chef: '''Koniec czasu! Teraz ocenię wasze dania! Bobry? '''Tatiana: '''To jest... '''Thomas: '''Zupa różna, która prezentuje prehistoryczny styl, aż chce się jeść... (fuu) Chef spróbował. '''Thomas: '(fuu)! 'Chef: '''Zabrakło tylko ogonów ryb... dały by wiele dla zupy. Dam 7/10. '''Tatiana: '''Sama bym sobie lepiej poradziła :/ '''Thomas: '''Gadanie... :P ... '''Chef: '''A teraz Krokodyle! '''Tina: '''To jest zapiekanka ze skórek warzyw, spleśniałego sera i wyrzuconych pieczarek z odpadkowym keczupem, w którym znalazło trochę jego. '''Uczestnicy: '(Fuu)! Chef spróbował. 'Chef: '''Na wojnie coś takiego to rarytas... 10/10! '''Krokodyle: '''JUHU!!! '''Tina: '''Dziś nikt z nas nie odpadnie! <3 '''Chef: '''NIE! To była tylko rozgrzewka ;D '''Tina: '''Oj... żarty sobie stroisz?! '''Thomas: '''To nie wszystko stracone ;) W następnym wyzwaniu Chef może mnie pocałować w dupę :P '''Chef: '''TY! '''Tatiana: '''Ojć... Thomas -> Chyba się wkurzył... '''Chef: '''Już po tobie... '''Thomas: '(śmiech) Ale się boję xD ... Thomas nagle pojawił się w ponurej szopie. '''Thomas: '''Ale kanał... Kurde! Nie odpuści mi jeśli nie wyczyszczę tej głupiej szopy :P ... '''Chef: '''Pozostali -> Macie przerwę przed ostatecznym wyzwaniem... Przerwa '''BOBRY Tatiana: '''Ciekawe co teraz porabia :/ '''Judy: '''Kto? Thomas? '''Tatiana: '''Nie, chodzi mi o Chrisa... '''Judy: '''Na pewno chodzi o Thomasa ;) '''Tatiana: '''Pfe... nawet go nie lubię xD Skup się lepiej na swoim Jamesie ;) '''Judy: '''Ach, racja. :) ... '''Ben: '''Jak myślicie? Za którego się Chef weźmie po Thomasie? '''Markus i James: '''Za Ciebie xD '''Ben: '''Wielkie Dzięki xD '''James: '''Cieszę się, bo w końcu sobie od niego odpocznę... '''Markus: '''Koleś -> To już jest nudne i niefajne. :/ '''James: '''Nom... Ciekawe co u Judy. '''KROKODYLE Andreas: 'Dziewczyny -> Widziałyście gdzieś Fatiha i Emily? '''Tina: '''Nie. Fatiha już nie ma od ok. 2 godzin. Dziwne... Kinga wchodzi do pokoju z karteczką. '''Tina: '''Co tam masz? :) '''Kinga: '''Liścik od Fatiha. xD '''Tina: '''O! Super! Co napisał? '''Kinga: 'Żebym szybko poszła w głąb lasu na niespodziankę. :D '''Tina: '''Gratulację. ;) '''Kinga: '''To idę. Poszła. '''Tina: '''Powodzenia ;D Las, Zima Kinga sobie spacerowała po ciemnym lesie. Nagle usłyszała jakiś głos... '''Emily: '''A więc każdego z tych frajerów mam w garści... w sumie to mogliby mi te milion już dać xD Nagle podeszła Kinga. '''Kinga: '''Emily? Ty jesteś antagonistką? '''Emily: '''Ooo! Kto tu się pojawił? ;) Widzę, że dostałaś liścik ode mnie ;D '''Kinga: '''Emily, proszę nie rób nic głupiego! Zmień się, bo nie taki jest twój charakter. '''Emily: '''Co ty wiesz? xD '''Kinga: '''Pozbędziemy się Ciebie, więc proszę Cię. Może Ci pomogę? Emily podeszła do Kingi i złapała ją za szyję. '''Kinga: '''Co robisz Emily? Puść mnie! :'( '''Emily: '''Masz wyjście... dołącz się do mojego sojuszu, a daruję Ci życie ;) '''Kinga: '''Nie mam zamiaru być z taką suką jak ty! (opluła ją) Emily spojrzała na nią. '''Emily: '''Wiesz? Masz rację :/ Jestem ta zła... Nie wytrzymam tego tak dużej... :'( Życie mnie skrzywdziło :'( Kinga przytuliła Emily. '''Kinga: '''Spokojnie... wszystko będzie dobrze. :/ Pomogę Ci. '''Emily: '''Wiesz kiedy wszystko będzie dobrze? :/ '''Kinga: '''Kiedy? Nagle Emily ponownie złapała Kingę za szyję i nagle skręciła jej kark. Kinga upadła na ziemię. '''Emily: '''To. Giń kurwo! (demoniczny śmiech) Po chwili Emily położyła się na ziemię. '''Emily: '''POMOCY!!!!!!! :'( Po szybkim czasie pojawiła się Tina. '''Tina: '''Słyszałam krzyki... co tu się... Aaaaa!!!!!!! '''Emily: '''Dlaczego ona! Dlaczego!? :'( Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką!!! :'( Tina pomogła wstać zapłakanej Emily. '''Tina: '''OMG!!! Co się tu wydarzyło? :O '''Emily: '''Spotkałam Kingę tu i wspólnie rozmawiałyśmy :'( Nagle zjawił się Fatih i... nas zaatakował! Zajął się Kingą i skręcił jej kark! :'( Ja chciałam jej pomóc, ale on wyjął nóż :'( I dopiero kiedy krzyknęłam pomocy to sobie uciekł... dlaczego ona?! :'( Tina była w szoku. '''Tina: '''Arkady mówił prawdę! Fatih to niebezpieczny terrorysta! '''Emily: '''Tak! Przeżyje? :'( '''Tina: '''Nie da się jej uratować... ona nie żyje :'( A jak dostanę tylko tego araba to... -.- '''Emily: '''Idę na chwilę do toalety. ... Emily odblokowała drzwi toalety. '''Fatih: '''Ufff! W końcu. Wiesz co się stało Emily? '''Emily: '''Ty kurwo... -.- Zabiłeś Kingę! Poza tym wołają cię... terrorysto. '''Fatih: '''Co! :O '''Emily: Po pierwsze: Kinga zasługiwała na śmierć za zbezczeszczenie mojej rodziny -.- Fatih był idealną ofiarą do tej sytuacji. Cóż... przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi :P Stara Szopa, Zima Thomas: 'Kurde... wiedziałem, że trzeba było dać jej samej pracować... eh... Ciekawe skąd dochodziły te krzyki. Nagle przyszła do niego Tatiana z jedzeniem. '''Thomas: '''O! Kto tu przyszedł? ;D '''Tatiana: '''Kinga została zabita przez Fatiha... '''Thomas: '''What!? Co ty pierdolisz?! '''Tatiana: '''Tina i Emily to powiedziały... ale coś mi tu śmierdzi. '''Thomas: '''Ta... mi też. Fatih to spoko ziom i nie wierzę w to. Ale szkoda mi tej dziewczyny :/ Może jej dobrze nie znałem, ale szkoda. '''Tatiana: '''Cokolwiek to jest nie boję się... Przyniosłam Ci kolację. Thomas wyrzucił jedzenie. '''Thomas: '''Nie będę tego jadł... '''Tatiana: '''Bez jedzenia się tu zmarnujesz. :/ '''Thomas: '''A od kiedy się tak o mnie troszczysz? :) '''Tatiana: '''Bo ważne jest mieć każdą osobę przy sobie. '''Thomas: '''Ta... jasne. A co ty na to, by okraść lodówkę Chefa? ;) '''Tatiana: '(śmiech) Nie. 'Thomas: '''A jakoś każdego dnia... '''Tatiana: '''Nie twój interes. Poza tym powinnam przestrzegać zasad. '''Thomas: '''Oj tam... nie chcesz przynajmniej na chwilę się wyluzować i zjeść coś co bardzo chcesz? '''Tatiana: '''Ale pewnie nam nie pozwolą :/ '''Thomas: '''Nie ważne czy pozwolą czy nie... ważne by osiągnąć cel :) '''Tatiana: '''Masz rację! Zróbmy to! ;) Przybili sobie pionę. ... Thomas i Tatiana zaczęli się skradać do namiotu Chefa. Weszli do namiotu. Tam był wielki bufet z Chefem oraz lodówka. '''Chef: '''Tak... pamiętaj Chefie... zawsze byłeś przystojny... (patrzył do lusterka) I silny, mądry, rozsądny... Wtedy Tatiana i Thomas otworzyli lodówkę. '''Tatiana: '''Ale z niego narcyz xD '''Thomas: '''Ta... xD '''Tatiana: '''O... waniliowe ciasto :D Bierzemy. Cola też jest :) '''Thomas: '''Mniam. To ja jeszcze dorzucę... żeberka i szaszłyki i coś jeszcze. ;) '''Tatiana: '''A ja coś dodam... ;) Włożyła do lodówki obrzydliwe żarcie. '''Tatiana: '''Zubka z wyzwania jako prezent od Bobrów ;) '''Thomas: '''Ha! Dobre. '''Chef: '''Hę!? (Zniknęli) '''Chef: '''Nic nie było. To na czym skończyłem? '... Tatiana i Thomas znaleźli ciche miejsce do jedzenia. Thomas: '''Mniam... w końcu coś normalnego :) '''Tatiana: '''To było niezłe :) '''Thomas: '''Jak się teraz czujesz? Tatiana podeszła do niego i nagle się pocałowali. '''Thomas: '''Wow! I takie odpowiedzi lubię :D Nagle pojawił się przestraszony Fatih. '''Tatiana: '''A ty tu czego? xD '''Fatih: '''Ludzie... biorą mnie za zabójcę Kingi. '''Thomas: '''Pytanie? Czy ona naprawdę umarła? '''Fatih: '''Niestety... ale zrobiono mnie! Pomóżcie mi! :'( '''Tatiana: '''Masz... Rzuciła mu żeberko. '''Tina: '''Tam jest! '''Fatih: '''O nie... Zaczęli go gonić. '''Thomas: '''To będzie długa noc. Thomas i Tatiana zasnęli razem za domkiem. 2 wyzwanie, Lato '''Chef: '''To jest już szczyt! # Ktoś ukradł jedzenie... # Dowiedziałem się, że któryś z zawodników zabił Kingę... :( To trzeba mieć coś z głową! Emily, Tina, Manuela, Andreas,James, Ben i Markus popatrzyli na Fatiha złowrogo. '''Chef: '''Chcę już zakończyć ten chory odcinek... Więc szybkie wyzwanie... wybierzcie 3 osoby i widzimy się za chwilę... ... Po chwili widać sześć osób wiszących na drzewach. Z Bobrów (Thomas, Tatiana i Ben), a z Krokodyli (Fatih, Emily i Andreas). '''Chef: '''To starożytna i niezawodna forma tortur! Do głowy uderzyła wam właśnie krew! Osoba, która najdłużej otrzyma się... wygra dla drużyny. Pora zacząć! I najlepiej się trzymajcie ;D Ben starał się złapać gałęzi, ale nie dosięgnął i upadł. '''Thomas: '''Kurde... kręci mi się w głowie... '''Tatiana: '''Spokojnie... wytrzymaj... ojć Thomas wypadł z drzewa. Po chwili Emily i Andreas umyślnie wskoczyli z drzewa. '''Fatih: '''Ej, dlaczego to robicie?! Po chwili drużyna Krokodyli krzyczała do Fatiha. '''Krokodyle: '''Spadaj! Spadaj! Spadaj! Fatih przez ich krzyki stracił orientację i wypadł z drzewa. '''Tatiana: '''To znaczy, że wygraliśmy! JUHU! '''Thomas: '''Brawo mała! Zeskoczyła z drzewa. '''Chef: '''Tatiana -> Gratulację, mogę z tobą iść na każdą wojnę. '''Tatiana: '''Może innym razem, bo teraz mam ochotę na to... Pocałowała Thomasa. '''Bobry: '''JUHU!!! :D Krokodyle popatrzyły się niemiło na Fatiha. '''Chris: '''Witam! Ponownie! Tak, Bobry wygrały! A Krokodyle? Dowiedziałem się o tej tragicznej śmierci Kingi :( Straszne... ale śmierć zawsze podnosi oglądalność! :D '''Uczestnicy: '''CHRIS!!! -.- '''Chris: '''No dobra... Ceremonia, Jesień '''Chris: '''Witam Was na dzisiejszej ceremonii Krokodyle. Oddaliście głosy i pianki lądują do... ... ..Tiny, Manueli, Andreasa. Fatih i Emily -> Tak wy! Nie wiem czemu, bo nie widziałem tego wszystkiego. Ale stosunkiem głosów 4-1 odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Fatih! '''Emily: '''Pal się w piekle terrorysto! ;-; '''Tina: '''Nigdy nie wracaj! '''Manuela: '''Na stos z nim! '''Fatih: '''To wynoszę się stąd... '''Chris: '''Eee... STOP! Kinga już was opuściła, więc Fatih... zostaje! '''Reszta: '''NIE! '''Chris: '''Tak! To mój show! A mieć zabójcę dłużej i to lepiej dla oglądalności :D '''Emily: No... szkoda, że nie odpadł, ale w sumie chyba nikt mnie nie podejrzewa :D A teraz... jeden po drugim... wszyscy wylecą... (śmiech) Chris: '''Mieliśmy pierwszą śmierć w naszym show. A do połączenia drużyn już niedaleko... Co wydarzy się dalej? Dowiecie się oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew